


Same Old Song, Different Universe

by green_grrl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/pseuds/green_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful of wishes coming true. A missing scene from <i>Ripple Effect</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Song, Different Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stargate Group Event Ficathon. 
> 
> Thanks to brainofck for, god, everything. Hooking me on Stargate, reading my scribbles, hosting this ficathon, making me pull this out of my "to do" folder and finish it—everything!

The base was overrun with SG-1s.

Jack had arrived during the confusion, but he was keeping out of Landry's way; he didn't want it to look like "General O'Neill" was watching over Hank's shoulder during a crisis.

Instead, he hid out in his VIP room with a stack of reports to go through, and waited for Daniel to get free from the insanity. They'd planned on a long weekend getaway, but emergencies were par for the course at the SGC, so Jack was settling for stolen time.

* * *

A Daniel in jungle camouflage BDUs sat alone in an interrogation room, looking melancholy. Daniel did a double take, then detoured in. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. A moment's thought later, he donated his fresh coffee.

The other Daniel fiddled with the handle and stared into the cup. "I've been interviewed, I've gotten up to speed on the situation, and now my Sam is off helping... your Sam. I don't really have anything to do right now except sit and wonder whether I'll ever see my universe again."

"Hey, there are multiple Sams working on it. You have to trust that."

That got a little smile. "Yeah, I do."

"You don't look entirely cheered up."

"It's just... It's just that when I got back from this mission, Jack was going to be in town and we were going to take the weekend off." He looked up and started to explain, "He's posted in DC now--" but Daniel was already nodding.

"Here, too."

"Yeah, anyway, we hardly ever get to see each other, between my missions and his schedule-- Uh..." He trailed off as he obviously suddenly realized that if anyone could read between the lines of all that, it would be his counterpart.

But Daniel just smiled. "You guys, too, huh?"

The visitor gave a little eyebrow raise, then relaxed a little and smiled back. "Yeah. So worst case scenario, I'm stuck here. Forever. But if... _when_ the Sams pull it off, maybe by the time I make it home Jack will have had to get back to DC and I won't know when I'll see him next. Which is a pretty small thing to worry about, in context."

"No, I totally get it. Actually, my Jack and I had the same plans. He's here now."

The Daniel in jungle camo looked up. "And all of this is keeping you from him. Don't. You should go see him."

Daniel paused. He didn't want to leave this other Daniel alone and sad.

He hesitatingly offered, "Do you want... do you want to come see...?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Suddenly the visiting Daniel's mouth curved at a truly amusing thought. "I mean, my Jack has this fantasy..."

Daniel's mouth dropped. "Oh!" A wicked grin slowly grew. "Yours, too, huh?"

"Oh yeah. But I shouldn't. I mean, my Jack would get jealous as hell."

"Weeell..."

"What?"

"He totally gets off on you talking dirty, right? Phone sex, in bed, wherever?"

"Oh, definitely. Big kink button."

"So tell him all about it, in detail. You'll blow the top of his head off."

"True. True." Daniel's twin tapped his lip as he pondered.

* * *

When they got to Jack's VIP quarters, Daniel told the visitor's SF escort, "General O'Neill and I will be debriefing Dr. Jackson for a while. You can wait for him there." He pointed down the hallway.

His double faced away from the guards to hide his snicker. "Debriefing?" he whispered, and nudged him with an elbow.

Daniel tried not to snicker back as he rolled his eyes. "Oh god, it's true. I _do_ mentally devolve when Jack's in the vicinity." He gave a couple of quick raps on the door, then carded it open.

* * *

"Hi honey, I'm home." Daniel poked his head in the VIP room door, and found Jack sitting atop the bed with a stack of papers. "I hope you don't mind a brought a little friend over to play."

Jack tossed his work aside and looked up curiously.

A second Daniel slid in the door behind the first.

"Hi. Welcome to our... universe." Jack asked his Daniel with a look what was going on.

"Hi... Jack." The jungle BDU-clad Daniel gave a little wave.

"Finally, we found universes that weren't taken over by the goa'uld, and that had me's in them," Daniel explained. "Very _close_ universes. Universes that are _practically the same_ ," he emphasized. "Daniel, here, and I are essentially..." he lowered his voice, "twins."

Jack was forced to reach and adjust himself before he could even think, then snatched his hand away from his crotch in a hurry when he realized what he was doing.

"No, really, Jack," spoke up the visitor, with a bit of a flirty smile. "We haven't found _any_ way our universes differ yet."

"Any?" echoed Jack, weakly, staring at the two Daniels.

"Any," confirmed his lover.

"So you, ah, had appendicitis, and everything?" Jack asked the newcomer, with a bit of eyebrow raising and a finger waggled towards the abdomen.

"Want to see my scar, Jack?" he replied with a purr. Then both Daniels cracked up laughing.

"Oh my god, the scar line!" "He's _just_ like my Jack!"

Spots of color flushed high on Jack's cheeks. "I was just trying to see if, you know, if things were the same..."

"It's like a... fetish or something." They were trying to stifle their laughter, and not succeeding very well.

"I _could_ just leave you two alone to enjoy your little joke in peace." Jack glowered.

"Oh dear," mocked Thing One.

"What _would_ we do?" his twin grinned.

"Hmm. We'd be forced to spend the night all on our lonesome..."

"All wound up and no Jack to take care of us..."

"We'd just be stuck here..."

"Masturbating like monkeys in a zoo." "Spanking the spacemonkey."

They looked at each other.

"Huh. Similar simian similes."

"Ooo, good one. Nice alliteration."

"Even more, the whole first syllable. Is there a word for that?"

"There should be."

"Sylliteration." "Sylliteration."

Jack groaned piteously. "Did you see that?" He waved his hands on either side of his head. "Did you just see me go _more_ gray? I felt it happen."

Four blue eyes turned to look at him. Two faces visibly reined in the temptation to say, "More gray? Not possible."

Jack slumped. "Why did I ever think twin Daniels would be hot? It's just double the aggravation."

Daniel gave a wicked smile as he stalked over and pulled Jack standing. He started flicking open buttons on Jack's shirt. "Isn't it nice to know there are constants in every universe?"

"You know," growled Jack, "I think I suddenly remember my fantasy involving duct tape."

"Mmm. Too bad, so sad. All you get is the 'snarky little shit' you're madly in love with -- times two." Daniel graced his lover with a blindingly insincere grin.

The second Daniel had knelt and was hard at work on opening Jack's fly. Jack sighed. "Two mouths to shut, only one penis." He decided his tongue would have to do for the other one.

Luckily neither Daniel seemed to mind at all, one grinding against Jack's hip and clutching his head as they kissed, the other licking the erection he'd sprung free from the hastily pushed down pants. Jack had one hand wrapped around each head, rocking with the motions of the two men enthusiastically orally attacking him -- he reeled unsteadily -- okay, a little too enthusiastically.

"Whoa, hey there guys... Guys?... Daniels!" Two pairs of dazed, glazed eyes looked back at him. "Let's, you know, a little less with the clothes, a little more with the horizontal."

In concert they pushed him over onto the bed.

"O-kaaay..." All he could do was lie back in surrender as two pairs of hands tugged and pulled and yanked his clothes off. "Ow, hey! I do _like_ this shirt." A determined-faced Daniel gentled only barely enough to avoid tearing the cloth.

* * *

This was sensual bliss. Everywhere Jack's hands reached in either direction, there was naked Daniel flesh. Two mouths licked trails of desire the length of his body. His own nibbles and licks and pets and squeezes pulled moans of arousal from two throats -- the same voice in stereo. Naked, he couldn't tell the Daniels apart.

Until one of them paused over his chest and slowly traced a scar along his rib, his brow furrowing.

"What's this?"

The other, his, Daniel looked over. "Knife cut on P2X-488." When that just got a quizzical look, he added, "Mayan-style ruins on an arid planet. Really, until the hostile natives, it seemed like an ideal environment to study some remarkably well-preserved writing. I had hoped we could get more information about Nick's--"

"Ah!" Jack used both hands to lay simultaneous hard smacks on two different pairs of buttocks. "Study _this_ ancient artifact at the moment, if you don't mind."

The Daniels turned and blinked at him, slowly coming out of their geek haze. His lover apologized, "Oh, sorry, Jack. Right."

Sure, he was sorry. Jack caught him mouthing to the other, "Later," before settling in to get Jack back in the mood.

His hair was going to be snow white when the night was over. He just knew it.

* * *

Jack was in heaven, lost in the perfect kiss, with hands tweaking and pulling at both of his nipples, a hand stroking his cock and one lightly rolling his balls, and a tongue easing into him. One of his hands was stroking a rock-hard Daniel and the other was pressing the prostate inside a Daniel ass that was eagerly pushing back onto his fingers.

There was a whimper against his twitching pucker, and then a pulling away -- all the delicious strokings and lickings stopping...

Jack blinked, his brain flailing with "No!," until he regained enough coherency to realize that Daniel, his Daniel, had turned around and was crawling back up his body to quietly beg, "Fuck me. Please Jack, I want you in me." Adding musk-flavored kisses to the mouth still open and wet from the other Daniel's attentions.

Jack groaned with wanting.

He saw the questioning look on the other Daniel's face, not aimed at him, and he heard his Daniel say, "He's open," but all that Jack could concentrate on was that Daniel was rolling onto his belly and spreading his legs.

A pair of hands -- not Daniel's, which were clutching the sheets in anticipation -- spread lube on Jack and then guided him in. There was a hiss of appreciation from behind him, as well as his and Daniel's hum of delight at the slow, gliding sensation.

As Jack hit bottom, he felt his own cheeks spread, and a pressure against his yielding opening. His brain finally caught up with the program, and his "Oh, god, _yeah_ ," came out more as a moan, as he was entered in turn. Simultaneously filled and encased by Daniels, he could do this _forever_.

The hard cock inside him pulled slowly out, dragging pleasure molecule by molecule over his sensitized skin. So he did the same, the effect mirroring in his own erection and drawing a sigh from the Daniel beneath him. Slowly they pumped together, over and over, drawing out each moment of sensation.

Jack adjusted his angle, and the Daniel he filled twitched and cried out and pushed, trying to get more stimulation on his prostate. Jack leaned backwards, pushing for space, and got Daniel up on his elbows and knees below him. Gripping Daniel's hips, Jack set up a fast rhythm, whipping into him continuously, while the Daniel behind him matched his tempo to impale Jack on every out stroke.

Daniel was letting out a continual stuttered moan as the pounding pushed him relentlessly towards orgasm. The pitch of his cries rose and peaked, and his untouched cock spilled onto the sheets below. His spasms gripped around Jack, pushing him over the edge as well, triggering the twin Daniel's orgasm in turn.

The three men tipped slowly sideways to the bed, and Jack's last coherent thought was that he really, really hoped he wasn't having a stroke, but if he was, at least he was dying happy.

* * *

Jack woke briefly a half hour later, seemingly intact, if a little chilly. He poked and prodded the Daniels until they all got under the covers, then drifted back into a gloriously sated, _silent_ sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Major General Jack O'Neill checked to see that his newly returned Daniel was passed out in post-coital bliss before he opened the sealed envelope. Daniel had brought it back from the other universe, addressed to him in his own hand. A note fell out.

_Be careful of wishes coming true. Seriously. You might not survive them._

_But you have a good Daniel there. I hope you know what a lucky Jack you are to have him -- as lucky as I am to have mine._

_Take good care of him._

_\--J_

Jack snorted. _Next thing he'll tell me is water's wet._ He flipped off the light and held on tightly to the warm body instinctively snuggling into him. Home, thank god. 


End file.
